choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Avocado, Tahini, Bran Flakes
| season = 1 | number = 3 | image = ATB_Chefs.png | airdate = January 27, 2009 | winner = Andre Marrero | previous = | next = }}The chefs are baffled to find a breakfast staple in the Appetizer Round mystery basket. Who will “flake” out and who can make it work? Then as the competition heats up, there is theft, deceit, tantrums, confusion and the most sinful food folly of all … double-dipping. For two chefs who survive to the final round, the dessert basket holds a whammy of ingredients, avocado, cantaloupe, pecans, and brioche bread. Ready? Go! Contestants *Andre Marrero, Chef Tournant, L’Atelier de Joël Robuchon, New York, NY *Margaritte Malfy, Executive Chef and Co-Owner, La Palapa, New York, NY *Chris Burke, Private Chef, New York, NY *Rachelle Rodwell, Chef de Cuisine, Soho Grand Hotel, New York, NY Judges *Aarón Sánchez *Alex Guarnaschelli *Marc Murphy Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Lump Crab Meat, Dried Shiitake Mushrooms, Pink Grapefruit, Bran Cereal Andre made Spicy Crab Soup with Ginger and Peppers. The judges find it to be gloppy and a loose interpretation of a soup, but find his dish to be the most flavorful appetizer and a happy mistake. Margaritte made Grapefruit Salad with Toasted Bran Flakes. The judges like her idea of toasting the bran, but putting the bran underneath the salad makes them very mushy. Chris appetizer was Crab Cake with Country-Style Dressing. The judges like his crab cake and feel he is the only chef to successfully integrate the bran. They do have a problem with Chris using Rachelle's mushrooms, especially after he accused her of taking his. Rachelle did Warm Crab Salad with Cabbage and Mushrooms. The judges comment that there were clean flavors, but it was very safe and tame. The judges decide to chop Chef Margaritte for her soggy bran flakes. Entrée Ingredients: Ground Beef, Canned Cannellini Beans, Tahini Paste, Grape Jelly Chris served Cannelloni of Beef with Potatoes and Corn Stew. The meatloaf is moist and the potatoes are good. Chris overuses bacon, wrapping his meatloaf in bacon and sprinkling bacon grease on the whole dish at the end. The judges catch Chris double dipping. Rachelle made Sicilian Meatballs with Tahini Yogurt Sauce. Rachelle steps it up from the last round with much bolder flavors. Her meatballs are a bit burned, and she doesn't have enough moisture. Andre made Mediterranean Slider with Onion Gastrique. The judges love his treatment of all the basket ingredients, particularly the transformation of the grape jelly into the onion gastrique. His potatoes are soggy and flavorless. The judges chop Chef Rachelle for her lack of sauce and execution. Dessert Ingredients: Brioche Bread, Cantaloupe, Avocado, Pecans Andre made Orange Liqueur Torte with Avocado Mousse. The judges his stacking of the ingredients into a way that makes sense. However, his dish has too much negative space. Chris made Napoleon of Cantaloupe and Avocado Mousse with Grilled Cantaloupe Ravioli and Avocado Pate. The presentation is nice. His cantaloupe ravioli taste like gasoline, and the judges don't really feel it is a successful dessert. The judges decide that in the end, Chef Chris produced the weaker meal, and proclaim Andre the Chopped Champion. Notes *Andre later returned for Chopped Champions. * *Chris later returned for Chopped Redemption Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Grapefruit Category:Pink Grapefruit Category:Ground Beef Category:Brioche Category:Avocado Category:Cantaloupe Category:Pecans